


Ever thought of calling

by stmurr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Song fic - Arctic Monkeys, undisclosed pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stmurr/pseuds/stmurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know who he had until he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever thought of calling

**Author's Note:**

> This came from listening to Arctic Monkeys _Do I Wanna Know_ way too much. 
> 
> Title comes from the same song (because I'm unoriginal like that). 
> 
> Preread by Sapphirescribe and sk_lou.

The phone rang for a long time before Stiles finally answered, his voice an odd mix if weariness and wariness. Knowing him, he'd stared at the phone debating whether or not to answer before his curiosity won out. 

"Hey." The greeting was flat, no questioning lilt at the end to soften it.

It was the kind of greeting you give a bill collector or census taker. 

Or former lover. 

"Hey."

They sat in silence for a long moment before Stiles asked with a resigned sigh, "how's it going? Anything new?"

"Not really. How about you? Anything new?"

"No, same old."

He hated this awkwardness between them. Hated that he'd reduced them to this.

"So, are you still -"

"Why are you calling? What do you want? Because you certainly didn't care before, when we were actually together. So why now?"

He deflated a bit at the anger in Stiles' voice. He deserved this but it didn't make it any easier. "I was just thinking about you. Just wanted to know how you were doing. What you were doing."

He heard a harsh exhale on the other end of the line. "How I'm doing or who I'm doing? Because, frankly, neither of those are any of your business. You lost that privilege when you walked out."

His phone beeped quietly in his ear, signaling the end of the call. He heaved a sigh, not really expecting anything different, he had been the one to walk out, after all. 

They'd been together over two years before he'd turned his eyes to, what he thought was, a greener pasture. He hadn't really believed what they'd had was real, not then, but he realized, not too long after he left, just what he'd left behind. 

He pulled up Stiles' contact photo, sprawled carelessly across the bed on a lazy Sunday afternoon, fucked out and sleepy. A soft smile tugging on his lips right before he heard the camera shutter. 

That had been towards the beginning of their relationship, before feelings were really involved. Well, for him anyway. He'd always held himself back, looking for something that was maybe a little bit better. 

Someone he wasn't with just to stave off loneliness. Someone who didn't throw himself into everything with such abandon. Someone a little quieter, more staid. Someone new. 

He hadn't realized that he had someone who gave every piece of himself into their relationship. He'd had someone whose wry sense of humor brightened up even his worst day. Someone who knew when to tease him out of a bad mood and when to let him be. 

He gently ran his thumb over the flushed cheek on the screen and smiled sadly before locking his phone and setting it aside. 

He was just getting up to find something to eat when his phone rang, a smiling, fucked out Stiles flashing on the screen. Tripping over himself, he answered with surprise and hope coloring his voice. "Stiles?"

"Not Stiles. Lydia," she said quietly. A little sadly, but not unkindly. 

He swallowed dryly. 

"Don't call him again, Danny."

And for the second time that morning, his phone beeped quietly in his ear, signaling a dropped call.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this was written entirely on my phone so please let me know about typos, misspelled words and glaring grammatical errors.
> 
> Because I'm sure there are.


End file.
